Untangle My Love
by Zimpson11
Summary: With Damon in the hospital and Mila spending more time with Stefan, it was destined to become a tale of jalousie, hurt and deceive. Rated M just to be sure, but I will try to keep it decent. There is no magic but a mysterious disease, and some of the origanal characters. No Elaina (I do like she is not the character I need for this story, sorry) Please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The door was already open but it was a small gap. His finger could barely get through as he tried to open it a little more. He had already heard the noises but for a man in love it was important to be certain so in spite of every nerve in his body, he looked through and immediately wished he did not. He should have known that Damon would come around.

And there he was, on top of Mila, making love to her in his passionate way. She was pulling his lips closer to hers as he moving in and out of her. They were barely covered by the blanket.

He took a step back in shock but stayed there until he could feel the ground beneath his feet again. When he began to walk, he could still hear the redundant sound of the bed beating the wall behind it and Mila's mild whispery groans. When he closed his eyes, he could see Damon's hand moving up Mila's leg and the blanket slowly sliding down their bodies.

There is a cruel irony at play when our nightmares involve the pleasure of people we care about.


	2. Chapter 1

Mila

I have never been a big fan of celebrating the amount of months one has been together but I guess that when the person you love lies in a hospital bed with a vicious mysterious infection, you come to change the way you think.

It has been six weeks and the doctors are still puzzled. Damon is beginning to get frustrated, and to be honest, he scares me some times.

There are moments when he just changes. I can see it in his eyes. It is as if they become a shade darker. He is angrier but I think it has gotten better since the doctors took him out of isolation and allowed us to see him. I don't know if it has gotten worse but he is definitely losing patience, and I don't know what to do.

In the beginning I reduced some of my classes but even if no one said anything, I could tell that the students were not happy about it. I guess that it is the problem with us dancers; we are just too damn passionate.

I must admit that I was happy to return to the usual schedule. It was nice to think about something else than Damon's unexplainable disease which just won't go away. There are no improvements, and biologically he is not getting worse either… but it is changing him.

He was in bad mood today, and I walked in on him yelling at the nurse. She took it well, considering that he was calling her "brain-dead moron". She even smiled to me as she walked out and I was too embarrassed to say anything.

Damon would not look at me until I asked him, "What happened?" I brushed his hair back and ran my hand down his face, which seem to him calmer.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Nothing. I am just tired of this. I have no energy. I am always burning hot, and I can't sleep" He looked at me with his sky-blue eyes as he pulled me closer.

Vanilla and chocolate, that's how it must seem when we kissed. His fair skin must become even brighter when it mingled with my brown skin. He always said that I was like a box of chocolate because my brown eyes and dark brown hair were like different nuances of chocolate.

He did not let go of my hand, and I did not mind at first but then he looked up at me. "Mil, I want to go home".

"Damon, you are too sick." I answered, putting my other hand on his.

"Mil, Please" he begged

"You know that they won't allow"

Suddenly, his expression changed. His eyes were harder and his hand tightened around mine. "I want to go home", he repeated.

"Damon, …"

"Tell them to send me home" Again, his hand tightened.

"You hurting me…" I tried to pull my hand back but couldn't.

"I want to go home, Mil!" His voice got louder.

I don't how far it would have gone if Stefan did not show and pulled me back from him, and I prefer not to think about it.


	3. Chapter 2

Stefan

I finally made love to her. It was just a dream but if it had been real, this would be how it went: A moment of passion, sudden, clothes on the floor while we were on the bed. I was greedy, and she was pulling me closer but she was still the love of my brother's life. I was in control and she was beneath me, allowing me to live out my affection. Her attention was drawn by the vibrating phone in the floor, which she tried to reach, but I grabbed her hand and leaded it back to my shoulder.

"Don't even think about it?" I whispered

"It could be important", She begged

"It can wait", I was not ready to let her go. I must have known that it was just a dream.

"Stefan", she groaned. "please".

I gave in. I reached for the phone and answered, "She is very busy". I said and kissed her.

The voice on the other side was speaking quickly, "This is very important. It is about Damon Salvatore. He just passed away"

I was able to feel a stab of pain before I woke up, alone in my bed.

I thought about staying home. I was not ready to face my brother, knowing that I had just dreamed about her, but Damon is getting worse. He has never been patient man but this time it is different. He is not even sparing her.

Yesterday, he even threw a plate after one of the nurses. I don't know how long they will stand for it but right now the doctors blame it on the illness.

I did not tell her but now I wish I had. Today, I walked in on Damon threatening her while holding her hand as hostage. He had that expression of annoyance and stubbornness, which often means that he is about to do something stupid.

I didn't ask him about until she left, "What the hell was that about?"

"Come on, brother. I am sick. Give me a break", he answered without interest

"Damon, I am not saying that you are not allowed to feel like shit but you are letting it get the best of you."

"I just want to go home, and yes, maybe I got a bit… forceful in my tone"

There was no point in arguing so I stopped, just in time because she came in with his food, and she had already managed to forget it. She was forgetting many things these days, and sometimes I think Damon is taking advantage of that.

She was quiet when we walked to her car but before we were parted, she sighed and looked up with concern.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked without really wanting an answer. "I don't understand what is going on".

"The doctors don't seem worried", I tried to comfort.

"They don't even know what is wrong with him."

"We can't jump to the worst scenario yet. He might not be getting better but he is also not getting worse."

"Maybe not physically, but you see it, don't you? He is changing, Stefan."

"He is just tired. He has never been good at being sick."

She looked away, a gesture that seemed to say "you just don't understanding". I should have said that I do but I didn't want to worry her more.


	4. Chapter 3

Mila

It was a good day. I have always enjoyed teaching young teenagers more than teaching kids. They are able to feel passion on the same level as adults but they are still imaginative enough to defy limitations. I even stayed there longer to talk to Wendy about her school musical, and for the first time in a long time, I left work an hour later.

I wished I had stayed there longer. It would be easier to deal with the guilt of being late than to see Damon with all these wires, attaching him to hospital devices. He was getting worse again.

Stefan was standing right outside his room, and stopped me before I would get in. He forced me to sit down and kneeled down before me. "He will be fine", he assured me still holding my hands in his.

"I told you that something is wrong! You never listen! He is not okay! He is getting worse! This is not normal!" He shouted at him.

"They are doing the best they can", Stefan whispered.

I looked away from him, angrily. He never seems to understand. Is he truly this blind or does he knows something that I don't?

He did get better. The doctors left and allowed us to meet him. I rushed in to him but he could only smile weakly and say, "hi". I have seen him like this. He has always been this cocky and loud personality that draws attention, but today I could barely hear his voice.

I sat by his side and took his hand in mine, and Stefan came in to check on him but then excused himself for a moment, obviously to give us some time alone.

"How are you?" I asked, brushing back his hair.

"Better, now that you are here."

I leaned forward to kiss him but he could barely kiss back. "I wish I could be home tomorrow. I don't want to you spend Christmas alone", he closed his eyes.

It suddenly hit me. The decoration and small layer of snow has not been a clue enough. I have been so busy with work and Damon that I have completely failed to notice: Tomorrow is the 25th December."

He opened his eyes briefly and then smiled, "you forgot, didn't you? Come on, Mil. Even the Grinch doesn't forget Christmas."

I smiled, "I have never been much for Christmas. I prefer New Year. "

Again, he opened his eyes and slowly moved his hands to my face. I realized how tense I had been for last couple of minutes so I breathed with relief. His hand moved to my chin and then to my neck. Just then something changed. It was something in his eyes. His expression seemed less warm. His hand moved further down, slightly caressing my chest.

He did not notice me observing him at first but then he looked me in the eyes, and right there, I knew it wasn't him. I looking into the eyes of a stranger, and he was looking right back. Taunting me. Scaring me. Challenging me.

It went away as he closed his eyes, but somehow it stays with me.


End file.
